Letter
by Rin Michi
Summary: musim semi yang sama, musim semi yang menyenangkan. "Apa terlintas dalam benakmu bahwa menikah denganku membebanimu?" #4/12Week #First Time Wedding


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tatadoshi

Letter © Rin Michi

.

Rate : T (Maybe)

.

Pairing : AkaFuri

.

.

Warn: AU, OOC berat -_-, Typo(s), bahasa suka – suka author #plakk, bahasa bolak – balik kagak jelas, ff BL, absurd, alurnya maju mundur cantik waks :v dan bisa jadi alurnya secepat pesawat jet wooshh #plakk, siapa kebagian POVnya author aja bingung #ditabokmassa, cerita abal – abal, entahlah hehehe :3, etc...

.

Summary:Musim semi yang sama, musim semi yang hangat menyenangkan. Walau waktu tetap berjalan namun pada saat tertentu waktu terasa memutar kembali kenangan masa lalu. "Aku berharap kita selalu bersama.." #4/12Week #First Time_Wedding

.

.

Don't like don't read!

Sekali lagi untuk sudut pandang, para readers bisa tau dari bagaimana cara penyampaiannya aja /ditampar/

Dan ide dari fanfict ini inspirasi dari lagu "Return" namun sisanya tetaplah ide murni Rin :3 dan satu lagi, ceritanya Akashi sama Furihata udah nikah~ XD

.

Dipersembahkan untuk Akafuri Day (4/12) ~

.

~Mi-chan Present~

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam waktu setempat saat Akashi memasuki rumahnya. Akashi sedikit khawatir saat Ia mengetahui rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita, namun kekhawatirannya segera buyar saat mengetahui orang yang pertama dicarinya tengah tertidur di kursi rodanya di dekat balkon rumah. Segera Akashi mendekati sosok berambut coklat tanah yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, Akashi mengusap perlahan surai coklat sang empu dengan lembut, senyum lembut dengan pandangan mata melunak terlihat jelas pada wajah seorang Akashi Seijuro yang biasanya hanya tersenyum formal, karena profesinya sebagai dokter. Niat Akashi untuk membangunkan sosok berambut coklat teralihkan saat melihat sebuah buku coklat yang tergeletak di atas paha sang empu yang sedang tertidur, dibacanya tulisan dari buku tersebut yang jelas dibuat oleh sosok yang tertidur tadi terlihat banyak coretan yang menghiasi buku terseut.

_**Teruntuk Akashi Seijuro**_

_**Sei-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik – baik saja?**_

_**Ahaha, mungkin ini sangat aneh mengapa aku bertanya tentang keadaanmu padahal kau ada di dekatku, namun jujur, aku berharap bisa mengatakan kata – kata kecil seperti itu secara langsung, bukan melalui kertas maupun isyarat.**_

Akashi hanya menggeleng maklum sembari tersenyum melihat apa yang ada situlisan tersebut, apa yang sebenarnya sang empu pikirkan ini.

_**Sei-kun, **__**kau tau? Aku selalu berpikir banyak hal tentang kehidupan yang sedang kita jalani sekarang. Mulai dari hal kecil yang tak beruguna, hingga hal – hal yang meyangkut masa depan hubungan kita. Sungguh tidak ada kerjaan sekali kan? Seandainya aku bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti orang lain lakukan, pasti sekarang aku melakukan berbagai macam hal yang sudah sejak lama aku inginkan.**_

Tak sadar Akashi mengeratkan pegangan pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

_**Sei-kun, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa bersamaku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Apakah selama ini kau bahagia? Ataupun pernahkah terlintas di benakmu bahwa menikah denganku membebanimu?**__**Aku bahkan selalu berpikir apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu ingin menikah denganku? Aku dengan segala kekuranganku, dan Sei-kun dengan segala kesempurnaanmu. Aku yang cacat ini disandingkan denganmu yang sempurna, bukankah itu sangat lucu?**_

'Apa yang kau maksud dengan sebuah kesalahan, Kouki?' Tanya Akashi dalam hati yang masih serius membaca apa yang ada dalam buku tersebut.

_**Kadang ada sekilas dalam benakku, apakah kau mencintaiku atau hanya mengasihaniku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, karena diriku yang seorang pria. Aku tidaklah semenarik seperti wanita maupun pria diluar pasti mengetahuinya, Sei-kun. Lalu mengapa kau tetap menikahiku?**_

Akashi memang mengerti pasti Kouki-nya akan bertanya seperti ini padanya, namun Akashi tidak meyangka Kouki-nya berfikir sejauh ini.

_**Aku ingat pertama kali kita bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu, saat itu kau dokter yang menanganiku dirumah sakit. Aku yang memang sudah sejak lahir tunarungu dan tunawicara mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang membuat kedua kakiku mengalami cacat permanen. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana tertekannya diriku saat itu, aku yang kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargaku, kaa-san dan tou-san, mereka pergi untuk selamanya sementara aku harus menanggung hidupku sendiri tanpa siapapun. Lalu kau datang, menyelamatkanku.**_

Akashi hanya mampu terdiam. Tulisan ini... apa benar ini yang selama ini Kouki pikirkan tentang hubungan mereka?

_**Sei-kun, aku pikir, aku benar – benar mencintaimu? Aku pikir apakah kita bahagia? Pada awal pernikahan kita itu yang sering berputar dalam benakku. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku tersadar. Aku... mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun. Aku bersyukur dimiliki olehmu. Aku sangat bahagia menjadi istrimu, walaupun aku seorang pria begitu juga dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia dapat menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak bahagia, atau memaksamu untuk mencintaiku juga. Sei-kun yang memilikiku, dan Sei-kun yang bebas untuk tetap menginginkanku atau tidak.**_

_**Sei-kun, terima kasih atas semua perlakuanmu padaku, semua yang kualami bersamamu dari dulu hingga sekarang sungguhlah menyenangkan. Hingga aku bingung bagaimana cara membalas semua perlakuanmu.**_

_**Akashi Kouki**_

Akashi sungguh takjub akan pengakuan Kouki dari tulisan ini padanya. Kouki sangat mencintainya? Selama ini Akashi hanya bisa melihat dari cara Kouki memandang dirinya ataupun perlakuan yang Kouki berikan walaupun terbatas oleh keadaan fisik, namun kali ini Kouki mengatakannya sendiri? Walaupun ini hanya sebuah tulisan namun ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan apa yang selama ini Akashi asumsikan semata tanpa bukti yang kuat.

Sang pria bersurai coklat yang merasa ada rasa hangat yang menjalari tangan kanannya perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya, pertama yang Ia lihat adalah tangan yang menggengam tangan kanannya, lalu ditolehkannya kepalanya keatas. Melihat ada sosok berambut merah darah membuat pria bersurai coklat sedikit terkaget. Akashi yang menyadari bahwa sosok yang tanganya Ia genggam terbangun menatap mata sang empu dengan intens namun terasa hangat.

Sang empu hanya terdiam ditatap se intens itu oleh Akashi. "A-a...arg...A-a.." terlihat bahwa sang empu berusaha keras untuk menyebut nama Akashi.

"Shh.. tak perlu dipaksakan Kouki, cukup gunakan bahasa isyaratmu."

Sang empu akhirnya terdiam dan memilih menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Sang empu menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran serta melihat pergerakan mulut Akashi dapat mengerti apa maksud yang disampaikan Akashi.

'Okaerinasai, Sei-kun.' Ucap sang empu yang bernama lengkap Furihata Kouki yang sekarang menjadi Akashi Kouki menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Nah, begitu tidak akan menyakitimu. Kenapa kau bisa tidur di dekat balkon Kouki? Kau tidak tidur di kamarmu? Kau sudah makan? Dan mana bibi Etsuko? Dia sudah pulang?" Ucap Akashi dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

'Gomen Sei-kun, tadi aku ketiduran saat sedang menunggumu pulang. Bibi Etsuko sudah pulang daritadi. Dia bilang anak perempuannya sedang sakit, jadi harus segera pulang.' Jawab Furihata dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku, Kouki." Ucap Akashi memberitahu. Dan Kouki hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah sembari menunduk.

"Kau pasti menungguku, baiklah kita ke ruang- " dan ucapan Akashi terpotong saat Furihata dengan muka memerah menahan malu berusaha mengambil buku coklat yang dipegang Akashi. Beruntung Akashi memiliki refleks yang baik sehingga bisa menjauhkan buku coklat tersebut dari sang pemilik.

"Bukankah tulisan ini untukku? Mengapa kau berusaha untuk mengambilnya, Kouki?"

Kouki hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan kembali keposisi semula. 'Jadi, Sei-kun sudah tau isi dari buku itu?' Tanya Kouki dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Jika kau ingin tau apa jawabanku, mendongaklah." Jawab Akashi.

Di dongakkan kepala Furihata perlahan dan tanpa terduga

CUP!

Akashi mencium bibir Furihata, ciuman lembut dan tidak menuntut serta penuh cinta. Ciuman yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal hati Furihata. Dan Furihata tau bahwa selama ini perasaan yang selalu dirasakan Furihata tidaklah perasaan sepihak karena Ia tau Akashi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Malam kali ini terasa lebih indah dari malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana mereka saling jujur atas perasaan mereka dengan seutuhnya tanpa ada paksaan. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?

.

FIN

.


End file.
